User blog:DCFreak22/Members of The Light?
Warning: Spoiler Alert. Please don't read this post if you haven't seen "Targets," YJ episode 10!!!! Okay, so for everyone who has seen "Targets," I don't think any of us were very surprised at the big reveal of two of the seven members of The Light. Lex Luthor was pretty much a given IMO. And Ra's al Ghul was one of action figures they created for their line, so I was guessing he'd be on that list too. But that leaves 5 spots to fill. I'm curious if anyone else has formed theories on who those five could be? My apologies if this has been covered somewhere else already - I'm new to the boards. After watching the show and reading the comic books (and being a huge DC geek in general), here are my thoughts: (From Left to Right) The Brain - assuming all the images are correct representations of the members, the Brain seems like a pretty decent guess to me. Also, I've noticed one of the members speaks with what sounds like a French accent. The Brain, being a French criminal mastermind, seems like a safe bet. And he's faced off quite a few times with the Teen Titans (I think I remember reading somewhere that Greg and his team might have garnered a bit of inspiration from TT) - plus he'd be an unexpected (and often under used) choice. Ra's al Ghul - the image looks like it could be an enhanced outline of his hair (especially with that pointy 'do of his), plus we already know he's one of them. Lex Luthor - that definitely looks like a bald-headed guy outline to me. And, again, his place on the "team" has already been confirmed. Vandal Savage - this one is a bit trickier, but since he already has his own YJ action figure... I'd say he's almost certainly a member of the Light, if not the founding member. And Vandal Savage is no small potato - he'd be exactly the kind of guy who'd start up an organization like this. Can't see why they'd make an action figure for him if he wasn't going to be a main villain... The next one was the most difficult one to take a guess at. Until I ran across this image... Which makes me guess that the guy to the right of Vandal Savage is none other than a White Martian. And I think M'gann's defense of the White Martians during the episode "Targets" also hints that they'll be making an appearance soon. I'm guessing the "Invasion" mini-series Greg has talked will probably include them somehow. It also correlates with my whole "M'gann is the mole" theory (because honestly Artemis and Superboy are both way too obvious in my opinion... I'm hoping they're being used as red herrings) - but that's another blog all in itself. Next up... Queen Bee - we know there is at least one woman on this council and I'm guessing Queen Bee is it. Especially since she's being voiced by Marina Sirtis (aka Demona from Gargoyles). Plus Biyalia was receiving some major "package deliveries" from Apokolips during "Bereft" - indicating she's got an alliance/deal of sorts with Darkseid. And he's definitely a major player. Last but not least... Ocean Master/Prince Orm. The last image looks like Ocean Master's outline and we've already seen him make an appearance in the series. It seems fairly obvious to me that Ocean Master is among the seven members of the Light. But I could be wrong. Thoughts? Opinions? Anyone else come up with completely different possibilities that I totally missed the boat on? Category:Blog posts